You're part of the pack now
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: Owen Grady siempre ha tenido talento a la hora de lidiar con los animales y sus padres están demasiados ocupados con su hermana Jadie como para notarlo. Un día es echado de su casa sin razón alguna y se une a la marina, y tiempo después Simón Masrani (uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo) lo contrata para formar parte de un experimento. Entrenar a una jauría de Velociraptors.
1. Owen Grady

**Esta es mi primera historia de Jurassic Park. Esta inspirada en Tainted de Macx y su serie de Pushing Boundaries (que esta escrita en ingles), ademas de que creo que casi no hay fics sobre Owen y el raptor squad en español.**

 **Para mis seguidores de The Hacker, prometo que tratare de subir capitulo para este domingo así que estén atentos.**

 **Disclaimer: Jurassic World y todos sus personajes no me pertencen.**

* * *

Owen era el segundo hijo de Alan y Isabella Grady, y como todos los hijos sandwichs en ocasiones era incomprendido por toda su familia.

Todos lo comparaban con su hermana mayor Jadie por ser estudiante ejemplar y asistir a la universidad mucho antes que su clase. Era fastidioso de vez en cuando pero no era nada difícil de ignorar.

El estaba feliz en su propio mundo. No era como si sus hermanos o sus padres podían comprender el mundo como él lo veía. Y sí, puede que tal vez se metía en muchas peleas con los niños de la escuela cuando molestaban al gato que vivía en el basurero, aplastaran a las pobres ranas del estanque o que en los días soleados de verano prefería escuchar los cantos de los pájaros en vez de poner atención en clase. O el hecho de que tenia cierta pasion con los dinosaurio. Eso no le dio beneficios con las chicas pero no le importaba.

El era especial y lo sabía. Platicar con los perros de la calle era una experiencia maravillosa, ellos siempre tenían una gran anécdota que contar.

Así que no había porqué envidiar a su hermana Jadie por su excelente comportamiento o Micky por siempre tener la atención de toda la familia, él tenía unos verdaderos amigos que lo apreciaban sin importar que. Porque para ellos era especial.

Solo que las cosas se llegaron a complicar en su adolescencia cuando era totalmente consciente de su habilidad con los animales.

Aunque era un joven con carisma y humor, su comportamiento con los animales y ellos a él, no le ganó muchos amigos. Y estando en la etapa de la identidad y la aceptación, fue un desastre.

El y sus padres siempre peleaban y en varias ocasiones se escapo de casa y se paso varios días en el bosque detrás del vecindario.

Ellos querían que estudiara alguna carrera que beneficiara a la familia pero le que le pedían era que dejara ser ser si mismo solo para complacerlos. Sus hermanos no ayudaban en nada. Entonces tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte que le hizo quedarse en el departamento de su mejor amigo Jack.

Pero Jack no era quien creía que era, por que a la semana, la policía apareció y encontraron marihuana y otras drogas en el departamento. Y por mas que dijera que era inocente, sus padres jamas le creyeron.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

De la noche a la mañana, empaco sus pocas pertenencias y desapareció. Ni siquiera se despidió de sus padres o sus hermanos, ni de sus amigos. Estaba herido de que las personas que debían darle su apoyo no lo hicieron. Se dejaron guiar por lo que decían los demás y no por lo que decía su hijo. Estaba molesto, con todos ellos, con toda su familia y amigos. Así que se fue dejando todo atrás, no valía la pena regresar.

Tiempo después se unió a la marina. Sus mayores vieron el gran talento que tenía y le ofrecieron estudios en una universidad. Tomo la carrera en Psicología y Comportamiento Animal. Aprendió todo lo que pudo hasta graduarse como el primero de su clase y se gano un titulo como entrenador profesional. De regreso en la marina entreno a perros de ataque y a delfines. Viajo por el mundo ganándose el reconocimiento de varios entrenadores. En una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar a una manada de lobos y eso llamo la atención de muchos.

"¡Oh Señor Grady! Es un placer al fin conocerlo en persona" De las muchas persona que Owen esperaba conocer en su vida, Simon Masrani no estaba su lista. Mucho menos oír una propuesta de trabajo que cambiaría su vida por completo.

"¡¿Quiere que yo que?!"

"Entrene a una jauría de velociraptors"

Sí, definitivamente su vida se pondría muy interesante.

* * *

 **StarkSkywalker15**


	2. Chapter 2

Isla Nublar

Una gran reserva natural alejada a 193 mil kilómetros de la costa de Costa Rica.

Hace tiempo propiedad de InGen, una empresa de John Hammond, y lugar donde el primer parque se construyó: Jurassic Park. Al final de cuentas, resulto ser un fracaso—varias veces.

Ahora, veintidós años después, el sueño de John Hammond se ha vuelto realidad gracias a Simón Masrani, dueño de Masrani Global.

Jurassic World.

El parque no solo es una atracción turística. Su objetivo era combinar una reserva biológica, un zafarí, un zoológico y un parque temático. Era un lujoso resort con hoteles, restaurantes, un sinfín de actividades nocturnas y un campo de golf. Era un lugar muy especial donde científicos de todo el mundo podían venir y estudiar a todos los dinosaurios de todos los periodos.

Es por eso que Owen estaba aquí, en un ferri lleno de turistas donde no había casi ni espacio para respirar. Fueron dos horas de viaje hasta que llegaron a la isla y al bajar del ferri una pequeña ola de nauseas lo golpeo de repente. Todos los animales de la isla comenzaron a hacer eco en su cabeza. La primera vez que lo había experimentado fue una experiencia algo abrumadora que constantemente le causaba migrañas continuamente pero con el tiempo se convirtieron en pequeños dolores de cabeza y ahora se había acostumbrado a ellos. Pero aquí, cada mente era única, especial, sobre todo los depredadores. Los herbívoros eran un murmullo, casi como si estuvieran en el aire y eran fácil de ignorar, pero los carnívoros, especialmente el T-Rex y el Mosasaurus, eran una presencia muy imponente y con una mente completamente compleja, muy diferente a lo que había experimentado con otros depredadores.

" _Te acostumbraras"_ Se consoló a sí mismo. Se mezcló entre la muchedumbre hasta que se topó con una mujer pelirroja vestida completamente de blanco y a su lado la que parecía ser su asistente que tenía un letrero con su nombre. Se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer hizo lo mismo.

"¿Sr. Grady?"

"Owen. Sr. Grady me hace sentir anciano" Clair asintió y le extendió la mano.

"Clair Dearing encargada del parque."

Clair le dio un pequeño tour por el parque, claro que tras bambalinas, fuera de la gran multitud de turistas. The Petting Zoo fue la primera parada. Los corrales donde tenían a varios triceratops, apatosaurios y estegosaurios estaban repleta de niños pequeños y ruidosos. Varias veces, los bebes corrieron hacia el en busca de protección. En cada lugar que Clair lo llevaba, los animales reaccionaban de una forma peculiar alrededor de él, la más extraña fue en el Reino del T-Rex, o de Rexy, como muchos la llamaban.

Llegaron justo a la hora de su siguiente comida, pero no apareció. Preocupados, varios de los trabajadores comenzaron ponerse ansiosos por todas las quejas de los visitantes que esperaban ver como Rexy devoraba su comida.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Owen.

"No lo sé, normalmente aparece cada dos horas para comer pero hoy no sé qué pasa." Dijo una de las trabajadoras de la jaula.

Curioso, Owen trato de buscar a la gran bestia. Entrecerró los ojos y recorrió la jaula con su mirada. Fue un pequeño truco que aprendió en la marina cuando realizaba misiones especiales con sus perros de caza. Al fondo, en una esquina, encontró una sombra entre los árboles. "Ahí" Señalo con el dedo cuando la había encontrado. Clair lo miro confundida y igual que la cuidadora pero las ignoro. "¿Hay algo ahí que llame su atención?"

"… No, solo es la puerta trasera pero no hay nada interesante por ahí" Owen asintió y trajo dos dedos a su boca dando un fuerte silbido que casi deja sordos a los que estaban cerca de él. La gran criatura giro en busca del sonido y comenzó a acercarse al punto de observación donde había varios turistas desesperados. El piso retumbaba con cada paso. Dio otro silbido y Rexy lo miro. Poco a poco fue caminando cerca de donde estaba la cabra sin dejar de silbar, el animal no aparto su mirada de él ni un segundo.

"Denme un bengala" Ordeno sin apartar la mirada del T-Rex y sin estar consiente de varias miradas sorprendidas y asustadas dirigidas hacia él. Alguien le entrego una bengala en su mano y la encendió, la lanzo hacia la cabra y Rexy devoro su almuerzo como siempre.

"Traten de enseñarle con sonidos y órdenes para la hora de la comida, así no habrá problemas para la siguiente función." Le dijo a la misma cuidadora de hace rato. Casi todos los ojos estaban en el. Nadie, en su sano juicio, había intentado decirle que hacer a la reina de Jurassic World.

Conoció el Laboratorio de Creación Hammond y al jefe de laboratorio, el Doctor Henry Wu.

"¡Oh, Sr. Grady!" Lo saludo el doctor. "Es un placer conocerlo"

"Owen" Corrigió y estrecho la mano del doctor. "El placer es mio"

Había algo en ese hombre que no le agradaba, no sabía si era por el hecho de que todos aquí simulaban a ser los dueños de la naturaleza. Estos animales no debería estar vivos, ellas ya se habían extinguido hace 65 millones de años y ahora estaban aquí, en un mundo donde no encajan y los han convertido en una máquina de hacer dinero. Pero aun así eran animales vivos y el adoraba a los animales. Lo contrario a Wu, que los ve simplemente como un objeto de laboratorio.

"Ya tenemos listo los huevos, podrían salir del cascaron esta semana. El resto de la descripción de su trabajo lo espera en su cuarto"

Mientras esperaba a que los bebes raptors salieran del cascaron disfruto de todo lo que tenía que ofrecer Jurassic World. Eso incluyo disfrutar de todos los restaurantes que había, en especial Margarita Ville. Como empleado del parque, todo era gratis. Aunque su cuarto era demasiado lujoso para su gusto. Le ofrecieron un bungaló que estaba en medio del área restringida, cerca de donde la futura jaula de los velociraptors estaría.

Y después de que le hicieran firmar un sinfín de papeles, los huevos comenzaron a moverse.


	3. Chapter 3

Se sentía como un animal en cautiverio. En cuanto los huevos comenzaron a moverse, lo encerraron en un cuarto en el laboratorio de creación, fuera del alcance de la vista de un turista curioso y para que fuera más fácil que las crías de velociraptors lo vieran como su alfa. Salieron del cascaron casi una semana después.

Theta, Iota, Sigma, Rho y Omega cinco velociraptors que aparentaban estar con buena salud. Theta era la beta y la más agresiva de todas sus hermanas y Owen se convirtió en una pintura de líneas rojas y gasas. Iota, Sima y Rho eran como trillizas pero siempre se la pasaban peleando entre ellas o asustando en exceso a Omega, quien era la más tranquila y el miembro más joven de la manada.

Pero solo llegaron hasta los dos meses debido a un virus del animal que usaron para crearlas. Él ya lo había visto venir, las cinco no se sentían lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir la infancia. Omega fue la que resulto más afectada, además del virus, ella no estaba creciendo al mismo ritmo que sus hermanas y sus huesos no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo hasta que no pudo moverse más sin que su cuerpo le doliera.

Fue la experiencia más dolorosa que tuvo como entrenador. Las cinco fueron puestas en cuidado intensivo y Owen tenía que estar las 24hrs del dia con ellas porque no paraban de pedir consuelo de su alfa, su única figura paterna que tenían. Y era doloroso porque de alguna manera, mentalmente, Owen podía sentir el miedo y el dolor que sentían sus niñas.

Tuvieron que ser sacrificadas para sacarlas de su agonía.

"Que lastima… Bueno, nosotros le llamaremos cuando el siguiente nido esté listo. Esta vez intentaremos con una nueva combinación para evitar que vuelva a pasar." Le dijo Wu cuando le conto lo que había sucedido con Theta y sus hermanas.

"¿Combinación?" Exclamo Owen con algo de molestia

"¿Hay algún problema Sr. Grady?"

"Si, esas cosas a las que ustedes dan vida, son animales, seres vivos que piensan y sienten"

"Estoy consciente de eso Sr. Grady"

"Pero ustedes solo los ven como simples experimentos y números en un papel. Están vivos Dr." Termino Owen con un puchero. Los científicos de Jurassic World solo estaban jugando a ser dios y creían que con hacer unas simples ecuaciones y posiciones mágicas, eliminarían el virus o la enfermedad que había matado a Theta y sus hermanas. Ellos querían demostrar que la ciencia superaba a la naturaleza, que un nuevo nido podría remplazar el vacío que habían dejado Theta, Sigma, Iota, Rho y Omega.

Con el siguiente nido no hubo la necesidad de avisarle pues no lograron salir del cascaron y los siguientes ni si quiere se pudieron crear.

Mientras el laboratorio trataba de jugar a dios, Owen ayudo a algunos entrenadores y cuidadores del parque, en especial a los de los depredadores. Su favorito era el Metriacantosaurus y el Suchomimus. Ahí conoció a Barry, un trabajador que tenía un talento especial para los depredadores, no tanto como Owen pero era algo.

Ellos se convirtieron en mejores amigos al poco tiempo.

A casi dos años de haber llegado al parque, volvió a recibir otra llamada del laboratorio diciéndole que tenían un huevo listo.

"Hemos intentado otra mezcla con un Lagarto Africano de Garganta Negra. Si tenemos éxito, comenzaremos con los siguientes" No le importaba con lo que sea que la hayan mezclado, el punto es que puede sentirla y sabe que esta vez esa hermosa criatura es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar al mundo exterior.

Había un frio en su mente que no sabía que tenía pero observando al huevo en la enfermería dentro de una incubadora, ese espacio se volvió cálido de nuevo. Era como si una pieza encajara en su lugar.

Cuando el raptor salió del huevo la confusión de un recién nacido se hizo notar cuando escaneo todo su alrededor hasta que su mirada se posó en el. Un par de ojos color ámbar lo miraron como ningún otro animal lo había hecho.

Ni siquiera a una hora de haber nacido y el bebe… Blue… no era como los otros. Ella lo miraba, desesperadamente buscando un alfa.

"Hey, hola pequeña" Owen extendió su brazo para acariciar la cabeza del recién nacido y esta froto su cabeza ronroneando al tacto.

"Bienvenida… Blue"


	4. Blue, Charlie, Delta y Echo

Sentía comprensión hacia sus demás compañeros de trabajo por lidiar con las masas de gente en el parque, más aun con niños gritones. Así es como se sentía ahora mismo con cuatro velociraptors que si no hacía algo ahora mismo, su pequeña pero hermosa casa se vendría hacia abajo. Tal como su puerta. Que tenía un hoyo del tamaño de un chihuahua en ella.

Aún recuerda las primeras semanas de Blue. La más grande de ellas. No podía pasar ni un segundo separada de su alfa y si lo hacía, chillaba con todo el poder de sus pulmones. Y cuando aprendió a usar sus pequeñas piernas… era una pequeña bola de energía. Tuvo que poner seguros para niños en todo el lugar para evitar que la curiosidad de Blue la metiera en problemas ¡Incluso puso uno en el refrigerado!

Luego, dos meses después de que Blue nació, llegó Delta y Echo, eran peor que Blue. Al punto que los seguros contra niños no sirvieron de nada. Ya van varias veces que tiene que pedir otra televisión nueva. Y aun no se puede explicar cómo Echo termino en el techo de su casa. Obtuvo un brazo roto por intentar bajarla, y aun Barry se ríe de el por eso. Oh, también comenzaron a desaparecer sus herramientas.

Luego estaba Charlie ¡Que dios lo bendiga! De las cuatro, ella era la más pequeña, y para su suerte, la más tranquila. Era un pedazo de cielo comparado con sus hermanas. Siempre le hacía caso, además de Blue, y jamas causaba problemas. Era él bebe de la manada. Y era quien recibía amor extra. Cuando Echo y Delta nacieron, habían sido tres huevos. El Dr. Wu le había dicho que era normal que pasara pero Owen no se rindió, ya había perdido demasiados como para perder otro más. Así que se lo llevo a su bungaló, ya que los del laboratorio lo dieron por perdido, fue gracias a él y sus hermanas que Charlie llego al mundo.

Así que ahora, Blue con cuatro meses, Echo y delta con dos, y al final Charlie, son una fuerte presencia en su mente.

"Así que…" Miro a sus cuatro hijas que lo miraban inquietas. "¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?" Ellas dieron sus disculpas a través del vínculo. Owen suspiro, no podía enojarse con ellas pero tenía que enseñarles que no podían destruir su pequeña morada.

"¡Oigan, sé que este lugar es un asco pero es donde vivo!" Exclamo. "¡Ugh! ¿Saben qué? No habrá Oreos esta semana" Les dijo y las cuatro piaron en unísono. Las galletas Oreos eran su postre favorito. No todos los dinosaurios de esta isla eran tolerantes a la lactosa y el chocolate.

 _"¿Y el helado?"_ Le pregunto Charlie. Siempre podía platicar con ellas y recibir una respuesta, pero jamas lo ha hecho en público porque alguien puede considerarlo una especie de loco. Aunque, Barry es el único que lo ha hecho y la ha dado miradas extrañas. Tendrá que explicárselo algún dia, pero ahora, su puerta necesitaba ser reparada.

"No, no habrá helado" Le dijo a Charlie y las cuatro dieron a conocer su tristeza. Olvidándose de las miradas tristes de los cuatro dinosaurios, saco su celular y oprimió en 1 en marcación rápida. Era el número de Barry. Espero unos segundos hasta que la voz de su amigo sonó por el otro lado de la línea. "¡Hey, Barry! ¿Podrías traerme varias tablas de madera? Las niñas volvieron a romper mi puerta"

"¡Otra vez!" Exclamo Barry. Él era el nuevo entrenador de las chicas, aunque era más su cuidador más que nada. "¡Owen, ya son seis puertas este mes! Estoy seguro que en un futuro próximo Claire de va a descontar todo eso de tu sueldo"

"Oh vamos Barry, tu sabes que me adora. No sería capaz de hacerme algo así" Claire Dearing, apodada por el resto de los trabajadores como _'Rexy en tacones'_ — apodo estúpido pero are adecuado—, porque siempre causaba miedo entre los miembros del staff. Y a él le gustaba eso en una mujer de la talla de Claire. Una mujer en control, con sus límites bien puestos. Así que le pidió que salieran una noche… la peor cita de su vida. Primero porque Delta se puso celosa, o más bien las cuatro, y decidieron que sería divertido volver los únicos pantalones elegante que tenía en pedazos de tela, que ahora eran parte de su nido improvisado. Al final tuvo que usar shorts, y a Claire no le gustó nada de eso. ¡Pero hey! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio imprime un itinerario para su cita y mucho menos no acepta un tequila?! ¡Además estaban en Centro América, y hacia el suficiente calor como para llevar shorts! Pero aun así, la cita fue un desastre.

"No tiente tu suerte Owen, sabes que esa mujer puede volverte la vida imposible si se lo propone" Se burló Barry.

"Me a ma Barry, pero aun así me sería de gran ayuda que me trajeras lo que te pedí" Le recordó a su amigo. Pudo escuchar el suspiro y la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. "Por favor" Suplico.

"Está bien, pero dile a las chicas, que si vuelven a romper otra cosa, no voy a llevarte nada. Sabes lo incomodo que se sintió cuando fui a pedir un nuevo inodoro todo porque Delta lo rompió ¡Aun ni siquiera me explico cómo es que lo hizo!" Se rio Owen, y transmitió su diversión con el resto de la manada. Delta le dio la versión de una sonrisa. Era algo… perturbadora, para alguien más excepto el.

"Okay…" Le dijo y después se soltó a reír.

"¡Hablo en serio Owen!"

"Está bien cariño" Bromeo entre risas. "Los niños te mandan saludo y llega temprano cenar"

"¡Ugh! Suenas tan gay cuando haces eso" Le respondió Barry.

"Cuelga tu primero" Fingió hablar como chica enamorada despidiéndose de su novio por teléfono, y pudo imaginar cómo Barry giraba los ojos.

"¡Ugh! Bye Owen" Colgó y se soltó a carcajadas. Sus cuatro hijas se unieron. Si su alfa estaba feliz, ellas también. Despues de calmarse, Charlie pregunto de nuevo.

 _"¿Helado?"_

"¡No!"


	5. Jadie Grady

**Aquí está un nuevo cap mis lectores queridos. Sé que tardó un poco pero esta historia y sus personajes son un poco de escribir para mí. Este capítulo lo comenzar a escribir hacia finales de enero y ahora estamos a inicio de marzo.**

 **Oh ¿alguien de aquí es de México? Quien lo es, levante la mano si nevo en su ciudad o algún lugar cercano. Yo soy de Zapopan, Jalisco y nevó por segunda vez desde 1997. Estaba en mi casa calientita cuando mi mama llamo preguntándome que si estaba nevando por ahi en la casa y yo me quede "¿Nevar? ¿Aquí en GDL?", así que me asome por la ventana y fue justo cuando comenzó a nevar. Fue genial.**

 **Si quieren pasar las cuatro estaciones del año en un solo día, vengan a GDL, aqui en la mañana es invierno, luego al rato se vuelve primavera, en la tarde es verano y en la tarde noche otoño XD... o y aquí podrás sentir los vientos atrasados de Patricia un dia anterior. XP El clima esta en sus días.**

 **En fin, disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

 _El cielo estaba claro y despejado, y azul. Tan claro y despejado, y azul como nunca antes lo había visto. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan puro y hermoso mientras la muerte llovía de él?! No había ninguna nube a la vista para cubrir a los aviones que caían como pájaros con alas rotas, cayendo en espiral dejando una columna de humo negro detrás. No había lluvia para traer la calma y apagar las llamas, dejando la cristalina superficie del océano como único consuelo. El mundo estaba temblando, cayendo, ardiendo, y todavía el cielo seguía sin moverse. El sol continuaba brillando cruelmente, como si le estuviera sonriendo a la desesperación y destrucción. Él no quería moverse, no podía. Estaba asustado de que si lo hacia el cielo tal vez también se lo llevaría; levantarlo y después hundirlo como lo hizo con sus compañeros. De todos modos ¿Qué podría hacerle? Ya no había nada más que hacer con lo que quedo de los aviones, con lo que quedo de sus hombres, todo había sido absorbido por el océano. Los paracaídas se abrieron demasiado tarde dejados sin aliento en el claro y despejado, y azul cielo._

 _Le había fallado, había sido un fracaso como entrenador. Había sentido su preocupación, ella sabía que algo andaba mal pero no le hizo caso. Era tan inteligente, la más hermosa del acuario... y ahora se había ido, junto con sus compañeros, su escuadrón, descansando en el lecho marino para el resto de la eternidad. Y era su culpa, su maldita culpa por no hacerle caso a su pequeño regalo._

 _Aun podía escuchar las bombas del enemigo, hacían eco en sus oídos a pesar de que se estaba hundiendo en las saladas aguas del océano. Iba a darles compañía pronto a sus compañeros. Este era el fin del gran Teniente Coronel Owen Grady._

* * *

Se despertó al oír el sonido de un trueno, gritando. Sus pulmones estaban suplicando por aire pero se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas. Odiaba tener pesadillas y despertarse de ellas. Ese no era el, jamas lo había sido. Pero desde la primera vez que piso el campo de batalla... estaba comenzando a pensar lo contrario.

Varios chillidos ansiosos lo regresaron a la realidad. Estaba lloviendo afuera, la primera tormenta tropical que enfrentaban las chicas desde que salieron del cascaron. Y odia sentir su estrés y miedo. Estaban acurrucadas como cachorritos en una esquina de la habitación.

El parque había cerrado temprano hoy debido al tormenta tropical, los meteorólogos esperaban que se convirtiera a huracán categoría uno para mañana, así que el parque *cough* Claire Dearing *cough* había tomado sus precauciones. Todos los trabajadores se mantuvieron en sus habitaciones, incluso el, y a las chicas no les agrado que su hora de juego fuera interrumpida por un poco de lluvia. Pero ahora con toda la lluvia que caía, y los truenos, era posible que pensaran lo contrario.

"Tranquilas, es solo un poco de lluvia y truenos, nada que pueda hacerles daño" Les dijo para tranquilizarlas, envió calma y seguridad atreves de su conexión con ellas. No paso ni un minuto antes de que Blue, como siempre, tomara la decisión de salir de su esquina de seguridad y en cuanto lo hizo, otro trueno la regreso a la bola de raptors en la esquina. Estaban tan pegados que no podía distinguir donde empezaba quien y donde terminaban.

"En solo un poco de lluvia niñas. Es posible que mañana se calme un poco, así que salgan de ahí" Las alentó pero lo único que recibió fue un par de gruñidos, de lo que espera sea Charlie, y gorgoteos.

Suspirando, se quitó las sabanas de encima y camino hacia la bola de raptors asustados. Él también estaba un poco asustado, los relámpagos y truenos traían recuerdos que no quería en su cabeza. En otro momento de su vida, talvez perdería el control de sus emociones, pero no ahora que sus niñas lo necesitaban. Él era la única figura paterna que tenían, era su alfa, y un alfa era fuerte. Así que envió esa parte suya que le decía que se acurrucara en una esquina en una bola a esperar a que pasara la tormenta a la parte trasera de su mente. Envió calma y seguridad por la conexión.

"Vamos pequeñas, es solo agua" Tomo en sus brazos a los cuatro raptors que de inmediato se anclaron con sus garras a su pijama, no podía culparlas, estaba asustadas y su alfa estaba ahí para calmarlas. Charlie escondió su cabeza bajo su brazo, su lugar favorito desde que salió del cascaron. Si a alguien le gustaba oler su sudor de hombre, ese era Charlie. Ya estaba comenzado a dudar de que tuviera sentido del olfato. "Si, eso es, escóndete en mi axila" recibió un gorgoteo en respuesta.

Regreso a su cama, cuatro raptor aun anclados a su ropa, y en cuanto toco las sabanas Blue, Delta y Echo saltaron y se escondieron debajo de ellas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Rápidamente tomo su celular de su mesilla de noche y abrió la cámara. Tenía que tomar foto de esto o Barry lo mataría.

Era un orgulloso padre de cuatro velociraptor que jamas perdía la oportunidad de tomarle fotos a sus adorables niñas, y Barry era el tío que siempre quería verlas. Y ahora era el momento preciso para una foto, las tres tenían la cabeza asomada baja las sabanas, la tela formaba un arco sobre sus cabezas. Se veían tan tiernas que no perdió un segundo más y oprimió el botón para tomar la foto. Blue le dio una mirada de traición ¿Cómo se atrevía tomarle una foto en estos momentos?

Había creado a cuatro dinosaurios divas.

"Oh, perdone usted señorita Blue, no fue mi intención tomarle esa foto en ese ángulo" Se burló y Blue le gruño en respuesta. Otro trueno más hizo que las tres cabezas desaparecieran bajo las sabanas.

"Vengan aquí ustedes tres" Las descubrió de las sabanas y las trajo hacia su pecho, Charlie seguía escondida bajo su brazo. Ellas se acurrucaron en una bola, ahora más tranquilas al escuchar el constante latido de su corazón.

Talvez deberían haberle mencionado en su contrato que se convertiría en madre y padre de estos pequeños y letales depredadores.

La lluvia ya se había calmado un poco y lentamente el sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo sobre su bungaló, se convirtieron en una canción de cuna. Casi al borde de caer dormido, comenzó a tararear su canción favorita.

"I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me..." Mucho antes de llegar al coro cerró los ojos, cubierto por cuatro letales depredadores prehistóricos.

* * *

No le importaba lo que otra gente pensara, Jadie Grady había obtenido su título de genetista reconocida con sudor y lágrimas, sus padres y su dinero jamas estuvieron de por medio. Pero odiaba a la gente que pensaba eso, que solo la consideraban la típica niña rica que sus padres le conseguían todo. Ella merecía estar aquí, había trabajado tan duro para llegar al lugar de sus sueños como profesional: Jurassic World.

Recuerda la primera vez que se escuchó en todas las noticias sobre un matemático loco que decía que una empresa llamada In-Gen había creado dinosaurios. Por supuesto que ella no le creyó, como el resto del mundo. El único iluso que lo hizo fue su hermano Owen. Entonces sucedió el incidente del T-Rex en San Diego, y toda su idea cambio. No era una apasionada de los dinosaurios, pero desde entonces le atrajo la idea de saber cómo habían sido traídos de nuevo a la vida, como In-Gen se la había arreglado para encontrar su ADN y ponerlo en un huevo.

Así que estudio todo lo relacionado con genética y sus ciencias relacionadas, quería hacer algo parecido a John Hammond.

Poco tiempo después de que se graduó de la universidad como la primera en su clase, Jurassic World abrió sus puertas.

Y aquí estaba 10 años después, realizando su más grande ambición como científica. Iba a trabajar junto a Henry Wu, el hombre que hizo todo esto posible, e iban a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto para la nueva atracción del parque: El Indominus Rex.

Pero primero tenía que estudiar a los ejemplares que servirían como base genética del primer híbrido del parque, porque aunque InGen haya influido en su elección de carrera, los dinosaurios no eran su especialidad. Ese lugar prefería dejárselo a su hermano Owen.

Le dieron un pequeño tour por todo el parque, su rango le permitía tener acceso a casi todo, excepto al área restringida. No tenía quejas sobre el tema.

Casi todos los trabajadores pasaban a leer el diario de Muldoon y el libro del Dr. Malcolm, sobre el primer parque, un recordatorio de con qué peligros se entregaba uno aquí. Esa es la razón por la que la gran mayoría está de acuerdo en jamás acercarse, sin si quiera un poco, a la cerca electrificada que dividía al parque y él área restringida.

A pesar de ser ahora un parque temático y con jaulas para los dinosaurios en exhibición, aún había unos cuantos libre por ahí. La gran mayoría eran inofensivos h se mezclaban con la fauna local. Pero aún así nadie quería poner si quiera un pie ahí. Era terreno desconocido.

Dos semanas trabajando en el laboratorio, y ya tenía el estrés que todos los trabajadores tenían. Ella y Wu habían estado analizando posibles características para el Indominus Rex, por supuesto que el genoma de T-Rex ya estaba en la lista desde el principio. Pero la gente los quería más grandes, más dientes y más aterradores.

Pero ahora mismo podía olvidar todo el trabajo. Wu le había dado la semana libre con una excusa de revisar otro proyecto de In Gen. Y quien era ella para no aceptar, quería conocer un poco el lugar, hablar con personas, relajarse en la piscina y tomar un poco de sol. Estaba en Jurassic World, todo un paraíso tropical.

Ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de un delicioso sushi en NOBU. Tenía suerte de trabajar aquí, de no ser así tendría que esperar largas horas para sentarse en una mesa como los demás turistas. El comedor de los turistas y trabajadores estaba separado, y la comida era gratis para todos ellos.

Casi al terminar su comida, escucho un nombre que no había oído en mucho tiempo.

Era imposible, su hermano no podía estar aquí y tal es era una coincidencia. Miro a su alrededor para encontrarlo, estaba sentado en la barra de licores a espaldas suyas. Estaba vestido al estilo Indiana Jones, eso quería decir que era un cuidador de uno de los dinosaurios del parque, y tenía el físico de alguien que le gustaba mantenerse en forma. Había otros dos hombres al lado suyo, uno de ellos lo reconoció de inmediato, era Vic Hoskins, el jefe de seguridad del parque y parecía hablar de un proyecto militar con Owen y el otro hombre.

"Te lo digo de verdad, imagina las posibilidades de tenerlos en el campo. Yo solo digo que podríamos salvar cientos de vidas de soldados"

"Son animales salvajes Hoskins, y créeme no es muy buena idea tenerlos en el campo" Dijo el que esperaba fuera su hermano. Y tenía que serlo, la estructura de la cara, los ojos y podría decirse que su forma de hablar. Todo le decía que que era el. Pero también se veía muy diferente, como si hubiera visto muchas cosas buenas y malas en su vida. El brillo en sus ojos ya no era el mismo de cuando eran unos adolescentes.

Eso es lo que le decía que tal ves este hombre no podía ser Owen Grady. La oveja negra de la familia.

* * *

"Owen, Owen..." Hoskins le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. "Se todo sobre ti, y es por eso que te digo todo esto. Piensa lo diferente que serían las cosas, si una de esas cosas te hubiera ayudado en Somalia" Owen se tensó un poco. Odiaba que las personas a su alrededor le recordaran de sus errores en la naval, le recordaran que Talluha ya no estaba aquí, o que fue su culpa de que todo su pelotón haya muerto en aquella misión en Somalia.

Sabía que estaba siendo un poco duro consigo mismo pero había trabajado tan duro en ese proyecto, sus mayores había apostado en su éxito y lo único que había hecho era fallar y fallar, una y otra vez.

Sí, tenía un talento nato con los animales, ellos siempre respondían muy bien a el. Y fue por eso que se convirtió en el principal entrenador de perros para los Navy SEAL, pero eso no era suficiente para el. Así que comenzó el proyecto MI9, el cual resultó un fracaso a pesar de años de preparación. Aunque gracias eso fue como llego aquí.

"Imagina lo que hubieran dicho tus mayores. Este es el futuro Grady, una nueva era para las fuerzas militares"

"Apenas tienen dos meses, y esto es lo primero que piensa, convertirlas en armas" Se burlo Barry tomando de su cerveza. Owen hizo lo mismo con su amigo. Necesitaba relajarse un poco o idear un plan para alejarse de Hoskins. Desde que llegó al parque el hombre era una molestia.

"Solo piénselo y verán el mundo de posibilidades" Se despidió y por fin Owen se relajó un poco. Lo único que había pedido era una comida tranquila en NOBU, no al cerdo viviente de Hoskins.

"Juro que la próxima vez que vea a ese tipo... Voy a golpearlo sin arrepentimientos" Los dos amigos se rieron juntos.

"Aham" alguien llamó por detrás de Owen, ambos se voltearon y se encontraron con una mujer. Barry le dio una mirada extrañada a su amigo.

"Si ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?" Dijo Owen cortésmente.

"¿Eres tú Owen Jason Grady?" Owen asintió confundido, hacía mucho que no lo llamaban por su nombre completo.

¿Pero cómo es que esta extraña mujer sabia su nombre?

Y por alguna razón esto causó entusiasmo y noto como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Ahí es cuando comenzó a serle familiar, pero no podía ser ella, no podía ser su hermana.

Sin avisar, la mujer se lanzó hacia el en un abrazo con un grito de felicidad. El se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo responder y de ves en cuando le daba miradas de ayuda a su mejor amigo que estaba igual de confundido que el. Varios personas hacia lo mismo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la mujer terminó su abrazo y se apartó de él, aún había lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Uhm ¿estas bien?" Preguntó Owen.

"Si, es solo que—" Tratando de recuperar su postura, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "— ha pasado mucho tiempo. Mamá y papá te extrañan como locos que ni siquiera me han dejado que toquen tu habitación ¡Dios! Has cambiado mucho"

"Uhh ¿te conozco?" Preguntó Owen algo asustado por la respuesta que le daría la mujer.

"¡Por supuesto que me conoces!" Grito la mujer feliz. "Soy yo, Jadie, tu hermana" Ante esto, Barry, quien había decido tomar un sorbo de su cerveza, se atragantara en el momento.

"No lo creo" Decía en su ataque te tos. "Conozco a este sin vergüenza desde hace un tiempo y hasta el mismo me dijo que no tenía hermanos"

"Mi amigo dice la verdad señorita, de seguro me está confundiendo con alguien más" No podía creer que después de tantos años tratando de huir de su familia, esta lo encontraba en el lugar donde menos esperaba. Un lugar donde era como un santuario para el.

No solo estaba enojado con sus padres por aquella discusión, también estaba molesto con sus hermanos porque no hicieron nada por apoyarlo en sus sueños, en sus ambiciones; en cambio, lo que había hecho fue tratar de hundirlo más. Era por eso mismo que mentía al decir que no tenía hermanos y que su padres había fallecido en un accidente de coche cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Era mucho más fácil fingir que no lo habían lastimado.

Su molestia no pasó desapercibida para la chicas, ellas pudieron sentir su resentimiento a través de la conexión en su cabeza. Blue era la más receptiva de las cuarto como su beta, así pronto no sólo eran sus emociones, si no que de ellas cuatro canalizadas en el.

"¿Alfa en peligro?"

"Enojo, manada se siente enojada"

"Proteger, nadie lastima a alfa"

Sus pensamientos corrían por su cabeza que ese viejo dolor de cabeza había regresado. Era muy abrumador que sentía que iba regresar su almuerzo de hace unos minutos.

Regresando a la realidad, el rostro de su hermana cambio de feliz a confundía, y finalmente a desilusionada.

"Genial, va usar su método de culpa en mi" Pensó. El método de culpa siempre lo había usado cuando eran niños para que él o Micky hicieran algo por ella.

No podía soportarlo más, el truco de su hermana estaba funcionando pero las chicas se estaban poniendo un poco más agresivas en su mente, y su cabeza comenzó a palpitar.

"Siento no ser la persona que esperaba." Se disculpó y se levanto de su asiento, sorprendido de no haber perdido el equilibrio por la ola de emociones que sentía. "Pero fue un placer conocerla"

"Owen ¿adónde vas?"

"Olvide que, una, Claire me había dicho que quería crema para... uhm, se me hace tarde así que... adiós" Se excusó. Bueno, no era mentira que Claire quería verlo porque no había entregado sus reportes del progreso con las chicas, pero eso sería más tarde. Ahora mismo tenía que ir a un espacio alejado de la gente y calmado, tenía que poner sus emociones en su lugar o las chicas harían un desastre en su bungaló (otra vez). Hace unas semanas que había vuelto su casa a prueba de bebes velociraptors pero aún así no quería ver si su idea funcionaba o no.

Por ahora solo tenía que centrarse en calmarse y regresar ese pensamiento a su cabeza que su familia estaba muerta para el. Desde hace tiempo que el mismo creía en su mentira.

* * *

¿Porque Owen había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Porqué le dijo a su amigo que no tenía hermanos? Esas eran las preguntas que corrían por su cabeza.

Pero la más importante ¿qué es lo que hacía su hermano aquí, en Jurassic World?

La única forma de descubrirlo era hablar con el, y aunque trate de alejarla o ignorarla, ella tendría sus respuestas.


End file.
